Depois do Pôr do Sol
by Dynha Black
Summary: COMPLETA. Severus Snape esconde uma grande tristeza em seu coração que deseja apagar a todo custo. Mas para isso, é preciso relembra la uma última vez.


Severus saiu para o jardim do castelo, andando a passos largos e apressados. Sua expressão no rosto era de preocupação. De urgência. De quem precisa tomar alguma atitude o mais rápido possível.

Olhou rapidamente para trás, visualizando a escola. A tarefa que teria que realizar mais tarde voltou a sua mente. E ele ainda sentia medo que pudesse acontecer algo que não desejava.

Apressou o passo, passando pelos portões de Hogwarts. Hagrid vinha entrando, mas ele nem ao menos cumprimentou o guarda-caça, passando por ele sem nem ao menos perceber sua presença.

Chegou em Hogsmeade, mas não diminuiu o passo até chegar em um lugar, meio abandonado, onde não havia lojas, nem casas, onde não havia nada...

Nada para os outros. Por que para ele aquele lugar era muito especial. Um lugar que ele jamais esqueceria. E que sempre voltaria. Mesmo depois de ter cumprido a sua missão.

De onde ele estava, tinha uma visão perfeita do espetáculo que a natureza estava prestes a desempenhar. O pôr-do-sol. Nada mais perfeito naquele momento.

O céu ia assumindo uma tonalidade avermelhada. O sol descia majestoso por entre a copa das árvores. O azul e o vermelho travavam uma luta silenciosa. As cores se encontravam e o violeta se fazia presente. Longe daquela luta suntuosa, as primeiras estrelas apareciam timidamente no céu, como se alguém as desenhasse ao acaso.

Severus Snape poderia ser considerado uma pessoa insensível para todos os que o conheciam. Mas até mesmo uma pedra de gelo derretia ao ver um sol se pondo, dando lugar à noite. E contrariando todas as expectativas em respeito a sua pessoa, ele também se emocionava.

Emocionava por que o pôr-do-sol significava muito mais para ele do que somente o fim do dia e início da noite. Pois era naquele horário, naquele momento, que ele sempre estava ao lado dela.

Sim, ela. Por que assim como qualquer ser humano, Severus Snape também tinha a capacidade de amar. E amou. Somente uma mulher. Apenas uma mulher. Que ele havia perdido. Perdido para sempre.

_( Flashback ) _

Os dois vinham andando de braços dados. Ela sorria de um jeito que o cativava e o fazia sorrir também. Seus longos cabelos negros. Seus olhos verdes, tão claros, que pareciam águas que o chamavam, que o prendiam. Era impossível desviar os olhos da beleza que emanava do corpo daquela mulher. Era impossível não se apaixonar ao olhar apenas uma vez para ela.

Ela vinha com um belo vestido negro de alcinha, justo no corpo até o tornozelo, que contrastava com a sua pele, branca como a neve. As mulheres a invejavam. Os homens a desejavam. Mas ela só tinha olhos e coração para uma única pessoa.

Severus Snape fora o único que conquistara o coração de Elizabeth Stoller. Ambos tinham estudado em Hogwarts na Sonserina. Mas a história dos dois só começou tempos depois de terem terminado a escola, quando o mundo mágico já estava em guerra.

O encontro foi ao acaso. Ele tinha acabado de sair de mais um ataque de comensais a trouxas e ela estava passando pelo local e reconheceu seus olhos negros visíveis mesmo sob o capuz que ele usava.

A admiração dela por ele foi instantânea. Elizabeth era de família tradicional, que prezava o sangue-puro acima de qualquer coisa. E como ele possuía os mesmos conceitos, não demorou muito para os dois começarem a se conhecer melhor e iniciarem um romance.

Severus e Elizabeth iam para uma festinha particular na mansão de Lucius Malfoy. Uma festa somente para comensais da morte. E para aqueles que também ambiciavam o cargo. Eles cumprimentaram os presentes, mas preferiram ficar longe de qualquer conversa. Queriam ficar a sós, aproveitando a presença do outro.

Ela pegou uma taça de vinho e ele uma de chapagne. Brindaram o sentimento que sentiam. Conversaram sobre coisas cotidianas, sobre a guerra, sobre mortes...

Podiam escutar algumas risadas vindas de diversas partes do salão. Mas quando ela ria, era diferente. Era como se um anjo soprasse em sua boca, fazendo sair o som mais agradável de todos. Severus não era o único que sentia-se hipnotizado com isso. Todos na festa paravam para admira-la quando ela os permitia desfrutar de sua risada.

Quando Lucius Malfoy o chamou, ele não queria se afastar dela. Murmurou que seria rápido e que voltaria logo. Ela apenas disse que ficaria bem e que ele não se preocupasse.

Lucius queria lhe dizer que eles iriam fazer um novo ataque a trouxas naquela mesma noite, após a festa. E que se Elizabeth quisesse realmente ser uma comensal e ganhar a marca negra como ela mesma dizia querer, seria o momento perfeito para demonstrar sua força e coragem, além da lealdade a Voldemort.

Severus sorriu e se despediu do loiro. Naquele dia ele teria Elizabeth por completo, pois a única coisa que ela reclamava não ter era a mesma marca negra que havia em seu braço esquerdo.

Mas quando retornou ao salão, ele não viu o menor sinal de sua acompanhante. Passou rapidamente os olhos por todo o salão, mas não a encontrou.

Foi quando um barulho, vindo de um dos muitos corredores que havia na casa quando ele estava passando por perto, chamou sua atenção.

Intrigado com o que pudesse ser, ele entrou no corredor procurando a causa do barulho. E foi quando viu. No chão, havia os estilhaços do que antes era uma bela taça de vinho, mergulhados no líquido que provavelmente era o conteúdo da taça.

E pra sua surpresa, haviam duas pessoas no local. Um homem que forçava uma mulher a beija-lo. Não teve dúvidas para identificar quem seria o rapaz. O corpo de garoto, os cabelos negros desgrenhados. Só podia ser Régulus Black.

Mas a mulher... não podia ser quem ele achava que era. Aquele garoto não poderia ter tido a audácia de se aproximar dela. De agarra-la a força.

Sentiu o sangue ferver e o punho se fechar com força, cravando as unhas na palma da mão. Sem pensar, sem refletir, sem esperar nem mais um segundo, ele puxou o garoto com uma das mãos enquanto a outra lhe acertava um soco certeiro no rosto.

Régulus cambaleou para trás e perdeu o equilíbrio. Ele tentou se apoiar num móvel que estava por perto, mas não conseguiu segurar nada a tempo e acabou tombando no chão.

Elizabeth estava assustada, se apoiando na parede. Passava a mão inúmeras vezes "limpando" os lábios. Severo tentou se aproximar dela, mas antes que conseguisse, Régulus, ainda no chão, sacou a varinha e lançou nele a maldição _Cruciatus _.

O corpo de Severus foi invadido por uma dor muito forte, como se milhares de facas cortassem cada centímetro de sua pele. Ele se contorceu um pouco, tentando segurar a dor. Não queria dar o prazer a seu oponente de vê-lo sofrendo.

Aos poucos ele conseguiu se levantar e sacou a varinha. Régulus já estava em posição de combate. Elizabeth olhava assustada de um para o outro, sem saber o que fazer para impedir aquele duelo.

De um lado estava Régulus, o olho inchado e o lábio com um pequeno corte. Do outro, Severus, que sentia fortes dores, mas não as deixava transparecer para o oponente. Os convidados da festa foram todos ver o que estava acontecendo. O clima de tensão era grande.

Mas Régulus não teve muita chance de se defender. Antes que ele pudesse dizer algum feitiço, Severus o arremessou para trás, fazendo-o ir de encontro a um grande espelho que estava pendurado na parede, e se espatifou com a colisão, espalhando seus pedaços em cima do garoto, no chão.

Severus foi até Elizabeth, que parecia uma criança assustada. Percebeu que ela, naquele momento, era bem mais frágil do que aparentava ser. E que talvez, não fosse uma boa idéia torná-la uma comensal.

Ele a abraçou e sentiu emanar dela toda a força que precisava para acabar com todas as dores que sentia naquele momento. Naquele instante, ele entendeu o verdadeiro motivo dela querer tanto receber a marca negra. O motivo de querer estar ao lado dele em qualquer momento. Fosse ele qual fosse.

"Eu te amo", ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Como ele desejou escutar novamente aquela frase nos dias que se passaram. Como desejou que aquela noite não terminasse daquela maneira. Que Régulus tivesse se apaixonado por qualquer outra mulher que não fosse _a sua Elizabeth _.

Havia um sorriso no rosto dela após dizer que o amava. Um sorriso que ele via sempre que eles contemplavam o pôr-do-sol juntos. Um sorriso que o fazia amá-la a cada dia mais. E um sorriso que se apagou ao ver algo que ele não pode ver.

E não teria nem tempo de ver. Quando percebeu, ela já tinha entrado em sua frente, recebendo o raio verde que saíra da varinha de Régulus, que mesmo ferido, havia se levantado.

O corpo de Elizabeth caiu em seus braços. Não havia mais vida em seu rosto, que assumiu uma tonalidade ainda mais pálido que o normal. Não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito. Ela estava morta. Pela maldição mais imperdoável e temida de todas. A _Avada Kedrava _.

Severus deitou o corpo dela no chão e saiu em disparata atrás de Régulus, que fugira após perceber que errara o alvo e atingira quem ele não queria. Bellatrix o acompanhou na caçada ao primo. E o impediu de matá-lo quando conseguiram capturá-lo. Ela quis fazer o serviço, alegando estar limpando o nome da família Black. Ele não contestou. E assistiu com prazer o fim que tivera o assassino de seu grande amor.

_( Fim do Flashback ) _

Abriu os olhos a tempo de ver os últimos raios de sol sumindo no horizonte. Uma lágrima solitária escapou de seu rosto, sendo acompanhada por diversas outras. O sol sumira por completo. O céu assumiu uma tonalidade azul-escuro, até ficar completamente negro.

Severus enxugou as lágrimas e lembrou de sua missão. Em alguns minutos ele teria mais uma aula de Oclumência com Harry. E não queria que o garoto conseguisse entrar novamente em sua mente como fizera na aula anterior ao ver cenas de sua infância.

Fechou novamente os olhos e quando os abriu estava parado em frente ao cemitério central de Londres. Passou pelos enormes portões de ferro e caminhou sem descanso até um túmulo. O lugar onde ele a deixara.

"Elizabeth Elena Stoller - Aquela que nunca será esquecida", era o que dizia a lápide. E com o passar dos anos aquela frase se mostrava cada vez mais verdadeira. Ele nunca a esquecera.

E desejava não esquecê-la. Mas não conseguia suportar a idéia de compartilhar todos os momentos que passara ao seu lado com mais ninguém. Principalmente se atendesse pelo nome de Harry Potter.

Discretamente ele puxou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço. Em cima do túmulo apareceu um buquê de orquídeas, as flores preferidas de Elizabeth. Flores que simbolizavam o amor puro e sincero que ela havia sentido por ele. E que o faziam lembrar do perfume que a morena usava, muito parecido com o aroma que delas exalava.

Em seguida, Severus tirou um pequeno frasco do bolso. Naquele frasco estava a solução para o seu problema. Estava a realização de sua missão. E o fim de seu sofrimento.

A poção do esquecimento. Uma poção que ele mesmo modificara alguns ingredientes para que ela só o fizesse esquecer de alguém que ele pensasse enquanto a bebia, incluindo todos os momentos que passou com essa pessoa.

Sem pestanejar, ele abriu o frasco, tomando todo o seu conteúdo de uma só vez. Olhou uma última vez para o túmulo murmurando um "Me desculpe" seguido por um "Adeus" antes de aparatar em frente aos portões de Hogwarts.

Quando entrou na escola, a única coisa que o professor de Poções lembrava era que estava na hora de mais uma aula de Oclumência em sua sala, na companhia de seu mais detestado aluno. E que não queria chegar atrasado para mostrar a Harry o que era ter disciplina.

Elizabeth passou a ser uma lembrança esquecida. Mémorias de uma vida, que são levadas junto com o vento.

* * *

Essa fic eu já escrevi há algum tempo atrás para o "I Challenge Severus Snape" do fórum do Três Vassouras, mas só agora decidi publicá-la. A Elizabeth Stoller da fic não tem nada a ver com a que aparece em "Lembranças de um Passado Esquecido". Eu apenas usei o mesmo nome e descrição física.  
Dedico essa história a todas as pessoas que sempre lêem e comentam as minhas fics (não vou citar nomes para não ser injusta caso me esqueça de alguém), pois são essas pessoas que sempre me apoiam, que sempre me incentivam e que me fazem não desistir de continuar escrevendo.  
Agradecimentos especiais para Lisa Black e Juliana Montez que acompanharam o desenvolvimento da fic, me incentivando e dando idéias. 


End file.
